


Ways To Take Care Of Your Bae

by CurryCry



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: 99-liner, F/F, Pristin Ensemble - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, So I have to make my own, Sungyeon is a workaholic, There's still not a lot of 99-liner fics, Yewon is forever concerned, idolverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryCry/pseuds/CurryCry
Summary: In which Sungyeon can be a difficult person to handle sometimes. Whether it's her contantly focusing too hard on making songs for Pristin, or skipping out on meals and other things. It's just in her nature to put her all into her work. She's lucky there's always Yewon to keep watch over her.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you worry about Sungyeon. No,more like all the time. You can’t help it. She is your fellow same-aged member and confidante after all. It’s not like you don’t worry for your other members too. You care for them as much as they care about you. Which is a lot. But something about Sungyeon makes you care more deeply for her.

Maybe it’s her work ethics.

She stays cooped up inside the composing room for hours on end, you’re almost sure she’s now a hermit living inside Pledis’s building. You know she’s working hard on their next album. Their debut was a success and it’s all thanks to her hard work to put out great songs for everyone to hear. You worked on one too, but you feel that it wasn’t on the same level as Sungyeon’s. The girl had a knack for it, that’s for sure, and you’re proud of her. You just wished she doesn’t have to bear all the responsibility for their group’s music. 

You stand in front of the door. You can hear the sounds of a catchy beat resonating from the room, and also the voice of an angel singing a line or two. You contemplate on whether or not to check in on her while she’s working. It’s almost dinner time and you don’t want her to skip out on her meals again. Nayoung unnie already reprimanded the composer a few days ago, but clearly Sungyeon already forgot about it. You sighed at the thought and proceeded to knock on the door a couple of times. The music stopped and you heard a “Yeah, come in,” from inside. You let yourself in and you see your best friend currently sitting on a comfy chair, tapping her pencil against the table as she stares blankly at the intimidating screen before her. It seems like she was stuck in a rut again. 

“How is it going?’ you asked, putting a chipper tone into your voice. Any amount of positivity is always good, you believe. Sungyeon looks like she’s in need it, if the dark eyebags and frazzled hair were anything to take notice of.

“It’s going good. Great. Really at the top of my game here,” the composer snided. You almost felt a sense of pity for her. You walked up to the back of her seat and placed both of your hands on her shoulders. You can feel the tenseness locked in her body.

“You should take a break,” you advised her. Your hands started to knead and massage her tense muscles, and you can feel her relax from the gesture alone. “It’s gonna be dinner time soon and I’m pretty sure you haven’t had a bite to eat since this morning.”

An audible growl can be heard from inside the room, and you let out a hearty laugh at how perfect the timing was. Sungyeon groaned defeatedly and you thought it was adorable at how she was behaving right now. She leaned back against the chair and tilted her head upwards to look straight at you. From your point of view, you could see her eyes on the verge of being bloodshot. You couldn’t tell if it was from a lack of sleep, constantly scratching her eyes, staring too long at the computer screen, or all of the above. You frowned at her in concern. 

“You’re working too hard,” you said. 

“Aren’t we all though?” Sungyeon retorted back. “I mean, it’s not any different from what we’ve already gone through before.” 

Your hands wandered off from her shoulders and started to lightly massage the sides of her bare neck. “True, but you’re really pushing your limits now and we’re not even promoting anything.” You continued touching her neck. She didn’t seem to mind with how touchy you’re being with her. It looked like she was enjoying the physical gesture. “Come and eat dinner. Everyone’s waiting at the choreography room. We ordered delivery today!”

“Oh fine…” she heaved out a heavy sigh. “I guess the songs can wait. And I wouldn’t want to incur Nayoung unnie’s wrath again either.”

You can’t help but to give off a radiant smile after hearing that. Your happiness must have been through the roof cause you then proceeded to kiss Sungyeon right in the middle of her forehead. The action was on a whim, and you regretted doing that just as soon as you removed your lips from her. You wanted to apologise but to your surprise, your best friend giggled. 

“Whoa there, Miss Yehana. Aren’t you going a little too fast?” your friend started teasing you, staring back at you with a smirk. You felt her warm hands covering yours which were still on her neck. Was it getting a little hot in here, or was it just you? “Wow, you’re blushing.” Sungyeon wasn’t going to let this go, you confirmed. 

You moved your hands upwards to her face, and with an evil glint in your eyes, you started to pull at her chubby cheeks, much to her utter dismay. “Oh my god, stop! I concede! Let’s go for dinner!” Her cries were heard and you finally released her from her suffering. She deserved it, you thought. Your banters with her were always in her favor and it felt great to finally give your best friend a taste of her own medicine.

“See you there, Baesoongie,” you said to her. 

“Yeah, yeah, just let me save these songs first and I’ll join y’all in a bit,” she waved you off after massaging her own throbbing cheeks and turning back to the computer. 

Your expression softened as you observed her for a few seconds longer. She definitely works way too hard. Before you go, you leaned in to the side and kissed her again on her left cheek this time. You left the room quickly before she even had the time to react to it.

You worry about Bae Sungyeon a lot, but you know she’ll be able to pull through no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

You glanced at your watch for the umpteenth time. It was already 3.30pm. 30 minutes past your planned meet-up time with Sungyeon. It usually wasn’t like her to be tardy. She was always one of the punctual ones. You think it might be because she got held up in school. You knew she was extra busy now due to her final exams. Your best friend was going to graduate soon. You felt a sense of envy; your own graduation is not until next year but you shook those unwanted emotions away. Your turn will come soon, you positively thought.

Here you are waiting next to the usual restaurant you frequently patron at with your dear members. In your bright yellow school uniform and sticking out like a sore thumb. You hoped no one recognises you. Sure being an idol was fun and all, and you treasure your fans wholeheartedly, but right now, you could really use a bit of ‘me’ time with Sungyeon. If only she could show up anytime soon.

You whipped out your phone from your pocket. You were about to send in a text to her when a very familiar voice you know and love called your name.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!”

You turned your head in the direction of the voice to see a breathless Sungyeon, bent over and clutching her knees. She was wearing her school’s maroon red and white letterman jacket, a pair of ripped jeans and tennis shoes to complete the outfit. You kind of wished your own school didn’t have a uniform code. “I was starting to think you ditched me,” you faked a sad pout at your best friend.

“I didn’t charge my phone last night cause I forgot to turn the switch on, so I barely had any juice left when I got to school before my phone died on me,” Sungyeon explained tiredly. “Not to mention my last exam of the day almost killed me. Damn you, Calculus…”

“Aww, you poor thing,” you lightly pinched the hem of your friend’s jacket, pulling her in a little closer. “I hope you’re not too tuckered out by school to skip out on lunch.”

“Yewon, I’m eating just fine, thank you very much.” You couldn’t help but give a knowing glare at the other girl. You knew all too well how forgetful she could be whenever she gets busy or stressed. Once she gets into the momentum of her work, everything else didn’t matter. You folded your arms, giving off the most menacing stare you could aim at her. You inwardly grinned when you saw Sungyeon faltering at your gaze.

“Okay, maybe I should eat more.”

You quirked a brow.

“A whole lot more.” Sungyeon timidly added.

You dropped your ‘menacing’ aura and shined your brightest, satisfied smile at her. “That’s what I wanted to hear!”

You ignored the exasperated rolling of eyes by your companion, and started to lead her into the restaurant. Both of you were regular patrons of the humble establishment. It had great food, great atmosphere and great hospitality. The nice ahjumma who was always around tending to the customers greeted the both of you happily, much like a mother seeing her daughters returning back home from school. Sungyeon and you bowed respectfully to her, always in a jovial mood every time you come here. She led the both of you to your usual spot; a booth near the back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes and ears.

“We’ll take the usual!” you exclaimed to the ahjumma once both of you were seated across from each other. She simply nodded and went to the kitchen to work on the order. Your fellow member huffed out a heavy sigh once you were both alone again. Oh no, you thought. What was the matter now? “Sungyeon, are you okay?”

“I just want this week to be over and done with,” you heard her say as she slouched and laid her head on the cool wooden table. “Once I’m finished with all my exams, I can finally get back to working on those songs for our next comeback.”

“I still think you’re overworking yourself ever since we debuted.” You honestly gave your two cents, to which the response was a muttered groan. Your mind flashbacked to all the times Sungyeon pushed herself a little too hard, forsaking her own health and well-being. Habits die hard, but this was getting to the point where your best friend could actually collapse from fatigue. You’ve been doing your best to take care of her well. Your other members too. Everybody takes care of each other. That was one of the important rules in their non-existent rulebook. “You have us, you know. You don’t have to do everything alone…”

You saw Sungyeon moved her head slightly and opening one eye, staring back at you with an expression you couldn’t make out. You were about to say something again but Sungyeon beat you to it. “I know that.”

The very simple and straightforward answer only managed to make you more confused, and dare you say it, a tad annoyed. “Then why are yo-”

“Because I _want_ to make songs for us that we can be proud of.”

You froze. You weren’t sure why. Was it because your best friend raised her voice at you, or was it because of how genuine her answer seemed to be? You broke away from your reverie when a hand reached out to grab hold onto one of yours. Sungyeon looked apologetic, her position now upright and very aware of what she had said.

“Did I…?” she trailed her voice, unsure of whether she had gone too far with her answer. You immediately grabbed onto the hand which covered yours.

“N-no! You didn’t say anything wrong,” you hastily explained to her. “I was just a little taken aback by how earnest your reply was.” You still were if you were to be completely honest with yourself. This was the first time you ever heard any actual reason for her to be behaving like this.

“Is...that bad?”

“Of course not,” you reassured her with a fond smile. “That’s actually really sweet of you, even a little honorable.” You noticed how much she perked up after your reply. It was endearing to witness how much Sungyeon’s mood brightened up just by that one sentence. A sudden thought flashed through your mind on a random whim. “Baesoongie,” you lovingly called out by her nickname, “I think you deserve a treat from me.”

You noticed how her eyes widened over the word ‘treat’. It was obvious that she hadn’t done much to reward herself for her hard work. This was the least you could do for her. You returned it with a smile of much fondness, the crinkle in your eyes being evident.

Before anyone could say anything, the ahjumma was already at your table, serving two hearty plates of jajangmyeon. Both of your eyes lit up at the sight and smell of the delicious noodles covered in a blanket of savoury dark sauce. You almost salivated when the food was placed in front of you. When you stole a glance at your companion, it seemed that she too shared the same sentiment. After saying your thanks to the kind ahjumma, the both of you dug into your much-awaited meal. The noodles were cooked to perfection. The sauce was heavenly. This was the epitome of paradise, you thought.

“What are you going to treat me to?”

You looked up at Sungyeon, and then took a moment to think. “I don’t know. Another round of jajangmyeon for you?”

“Hey, you can’t expect me to eat another plate of this! I can’t even eat three slices of pizza,” Sungyeon gaped at you in disbelief.

“I clearly remembered you saying that you should eat more before we came in here,” you teased, giving off a smirk to her. You noticed how she released another exasperated sigh. You giggled and decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. “How about ice-cream?”

She perked up when you mentioned the frozen dessert. “Strawberry?”

“Of course!”

You felt a tug at your heartstrings when her own sunny smile was aimed at you, sensing the gratefulness from it. You continued to chew on your food and tried your best to ignore the sudden racing of your heartbeat. After finishing with lunch, the both of you headed off to the convenience store and back to your company’s building, your arm linked with Sungyeon’s.

There were still practice sessions to go to. A whole lot of work to be done in this path you set off on as a member of Pristin. But as you sneaked a glance at the person beside you, you knew that everything will be alright as long as Sungyeon is here with you.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read/left a kudos or a comment. I decided to make this into an on-going! This will be a slice-of-life with some humor and maybe a bit of drama added in. I'll leave the relationship between Yewon and Sungyeon up to your own intepretations :) As always,please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed latest update.
> 
> For those who are waiting for the next chapter of Your Voice, it will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

You suddenly looked up from your notebook, startled by a loud boom which rumbled and made a few of the trinkets placed on your desk vibrate. You turned your head to the window and saw dark, gloomy clouds covering the skies. Strange, it was bright and sunny a moment ago. You might have been too absorbed in your studies to notice it. Strong gusts of wind entered the bedroom, so you stood up from your chair and quickly went to close the window, a shrill noise squeaking out as you did that. 

“Unnie, it’s gonna rain!” you heard Yaebin called out to Kyungwon from the living room. The sound of a door opening could be heard. “Where’s the umbrellas?”

It was only the 3 of you in the dorm currently. You remembered the others were out on their individual activities; either on schedule, school or just spending their much-needed free time. It’s Saturday, and you’re stuck in the dorm catching up on whatever lessons you’ve missed in school while you were away doing your group promotions. Kyungwon and Yaebin were preparing to go to their favorite convenience store to buy groceries and also junk food. It’s not a trip to the store without spending money on snacks and ramen, diets be damned.

“Shouldn’t they be in the store room?”

“No, they’re not in he- Oh wait, found em’.”

“Great, let’s go now before it gets too heavy.”Kyungwon’s loud voice replied. When you returned back to your desk, you saw the blonde’s head peeking into your room. “Yewon ah, you want anything from the shop?”

You contemplated for a while, before your eyes lit up. “Vanilla yogurt please!” you answered excitedly.

“Ah yes, a sweet girl like you deserves an equally sweet treat.”

You almost rolled your eyes at how your sub-sub leader was being her usual greasy self. Instead, you just smiled amusingly at her and playfully shooed her away. Kyungwon feigned a pained expression on her face, clenching her heart as she did so. 

“Unnie, stop flirting and let’s go already,” you heard Yaebin complaining and pulling Kyungwon away from the room towards the front door. You heard the door closing shut, and then silence. Other than the whirring of the fan next to you, the entire dorm was quiet and strangely void of the usual ruckus which you are so familiar with. 

It kind of makes you feel lonely as you diligently wrote down your notes. Eventually, the lack of any human chatters, plus the loud rumbling of thunder from outside got the better of you. You opened your drawer, grabbed your favorite earphones, and plugged it into your phone. At least music is always there to accompany you when nobody else is around, you solemnly thought.

The rain has yet to let up as you go through pages after pages of handwritten notes. You were starting to get tired of all the content that you have to go through. But alas, there’s going to be a test next week and you couldn’t afford to slack behind after all the stuff you’ve already missed. You paused for a moment, rubbing the sleep away from your tired eyes and letting yourself take a breather. 

A text chimed in.

You checked to see a notification on the Pristin group chat. Specifically from Sungyeon.

**Baesoongie:** _hey is there nobody in the dorm right now?_

You furrowed your brows. You were about to reply but someone else beat you to it.

**KangBean:** _wha? Isnt Yewon inside??? Me and Kyungwon unnie are stuck at the konbini right now_

**Baesoongie:** _srsly? I rang the doorbell but nobody answered…_

**Illa:** _Unnie did you forget your keys again?_

**Baesoongie:** _I WAS IN A RUSH_

**Baesoongie:** _AND IM ALSO FREEZING COLD RIGHT NOW_

**Baesoongie:** _PLS HELP_

In a heartbeat, you dropped your phone down on the desk, ripped the earphones out of your ears, and almost tripped all over yourself as you hastily ran towards the front door. After unlocking it, you’re greeted by the sight of an incredibly drenched and soaked to the bone Sungyeon, none too pleased with the state that she was in right now.

“Oh my god!” you exclaimed in shock.

“What took you so long?” Sungyeon stared at you, deadpanned. Water droplets kept dripping from the ends of her hair and all over her body. Her t-shirt and denim shorts absorbed much of the water, leaving them in a darker shade than usual. The backpack she carried and phone in her hand were wet too. Sungyeon was also shivering. She tried to not make it so obvious but it failed. “G-get me a-a t-towel, Y-Yewonie.”

After rushing off to the bathroom to get a clean towel for Sungyeon, you followed her into her shared bedroom with Kyulkyung. There was already a wet trail behind her. You made a mental note of cleaning that up later before anybody else comes home. 

“Talk about bad luck,” your best friend muttered as she started drying her hair first. The shivering has stopped from what you observed.

“Let me help you.” You grabbed hold of the hair dryer (so conveniently placed and already plugged in on one of the roommates’ side table), and switched it on.

“At least I didn’t freeze to death,” Sungyeon said over the moderately loud blowing noise, shaking her head like a puppy trying to dry itself after using the towel. She continued on wiping herself from her face, neck and down to the rest of her lower body. “What the heck were you doing in here? I rang the bell like a thousand times.”

Your eyes casted downwards while you were busy using the hair dryer on Sungyeon’s brunette hair. “Sorry, I was listening to my music too loudly. I seriously didn’t realise you were outside…”

“Well, I guess it’s fine,” Sungyeon finished drying any part of her which were exposed to the elements. Backpack already on the floor, she turned around to face you, interrupting your work on her hair. She certainly noticed the guilt plastered all over your face. You’ve never been great at hiding your emotions well. “Come on, don’t sulk like that. I’m really not mad or anything,” she tried to reassure you. 

“Really?”

A playful smirk curved up on her lips. “It’ll take a whole lot more than you answering the door late to get me angry.” 

Your eyes softened at her words, feeling relieved that there was nothing wrong between the both of you. Like any close relationships, you’ve had your fair share of arguments with her, but they were nothing too serious. Some annoyances, some disagreements over trivial matters. A few almost bordered on wanting to strangle the other person to death, but fortunately those were settled quickly. Sometimes your best friend does get under your skin with her teasing but you know they were all just in light-hearted fun. It wouldn’t be the same without the usual banters between the both of you.

“You should go take a warm shower,” you switched off and placed the hair dryer back down after being done with Sungyeon’s hair. “I’ll just leave you alone to change.”

“Sure. Thanks for the help, by the way.”

You showed off one of your charming smiles at her as you headed out of her room, closing the door behind you. You still had to study though. The thought of studying again already made your eyes glaze over with exhaustion. Maybe a little pick-me-up could do the trick. 

Stepping into the kitchen, you searched through the upper cupboards for any signs of the instant coffee packets. To be honest, you weren’t much of a caffeine person but damn it, you’d really fall asleep if you had to read another line of South Korea’s history. You finally found it! But something else caught your eye. Next to the coffee was a box of instant hot chocolate packets. Has it always been there? You don’t quite remember who bought it, but this sure beats having to drink bland and bitter coffee. 

You took the box out and a sudden thought popped into your mind. Should you make one for Sungyeon, you asked yourself. Coming back home cold and wet wasn’t really the best thing ever. She could use something warm in her system. Plus, she does like chocolate. It wouldn’t hurt to make one for her too. After finding two mugs to drink from and a spoon, you started on making one for yourself first. Sungyeon would probably be taking a while in the bathroom for sure so there was no rush. 

“Who told you you could raid my hot chocolate stash?”

You yelped and almost jumped out of your skin when you felt two arms wrapping themselves around your delicate waist. By stroke of luck, the mug that you were stirring didn’t topple over, thank goodness. You whipped your head to the right, glaring daggers at a very amused Sungyeon whose face was currently resting on your shoulder. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the shower?” You questioned, noticing how she was already in a new set of clothes consisting of a tank top and sweatpants.

“I was going to but then I smelled the distinct aroma of chocolate in the air,” Sungyeon stared at the mug on the counter. “And here I am now, catching you red-handed with stuff that’s clearly mine.” She then returned back to staring at you with a deadpanned expression. You could feel her tightening the impromptu backhug. 

“I was planning to make one for you too, you dork,” you retaliated by lightly pinching one of her unguarded cheeks. You couldn’t help the triumphant grin on your face when she made a noise of complaint. “Guess you’re not getting one now.”

“Have I ever told you’re like a ray of sunshine, brightening up my life and warming me up a whole lot better than hot chocolate?”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, but thanks for saying that.” You released your hold on her, much to Sungyeon’s relief.

“Damn, and here I thought throwing a few corny pickup lines could work,” Sungyeon sullenly said.

You chuckled at her cute behaviour. Yup, it wouldn’t be them without the daily banters spicing up their lives. You used this opportunity to nuzzle your best friend, the mug in front of you already a second priority. Sungyeon too didn’t mind the affectionate gesture if the pleased giggle and not wanting to run away from this ‘sappy moment’ they were sharing was anything to go by. 

“Omo!”

Both of you froze and slowly turned your heads to where the doorway of the kitchen was. There you found Kyungwon and Yaebin back from their trip to the _konbini_ with plastic bags in hands, gaping at the both of you like they’ve just caught you in a scandalous situation. 

“This explains why the both of you went silent on the group chat,” Yaebin knowingly grinned. “Nayoung unnie almost wanted to run off from her photoshoot just to see if you’re alright, Sungyeon.”

“Uh, tell her I’m fine and I won’t forget my keys again.” Sungyeon said. 

You nudged your elbow at her abdomen.

“Oomf, and my umbrella.”

“I spent money on you, Yewon!” Kyungwon began. “And this is how you repay me!?” she pointed at you and Sungyeon offendedly. You witnessed her dramatically pulling out a tub of vanilla yogurt (your favorite brand too) from the bag, showing it off for the whole world to see. Yaebin could only shake her head at her antics. 

“Wow, yogurt.” Sungyeon said, mildly impressed.

“Unnie, you didn’t have to buy the big one!” you exclaimed in disbelief. 

“Sweet girl deserves all of the sweetness, she said.” Yaebin resisted the urge to burst out in laughter.

Your blonde unnie (still dramatic as ever) went up to the counter near the both of you and slammed the tub on it. “I guess this is the end...” Kyungwon gloomingly uttered. “Take care of her well, Sungyeon,” she patted your best friend while faking a teary sob. “You have my blessings.” With that, she left the kitchen. Dramatically, of course.

“What the heck just happened?” Sungyeon blinked, releasing you from the backhug. You’re glad that she wasn’t able to see your disappointment when it had to end. It felt really nice to be held like that, especially by her. 

“You’ve been blessed, what else?” Yaebin happily pointed out as she started to put away all of the groceries they bought.

“I don’t think I want Yuyu unnie to bless me after witnessing that whole variety act,” she shuddered.

You hoped you didn’t somehow hurt your unnie’s feelings unknowingly. Sometimes it was difficult to tell if Kyungwon was being serious or not. You made another mental note to check in on her when she’s alone. You returned to focusing on making that hot chocolate you left half-stirred. 

You certainly didn’t expect to be interrupted again by a quick peck on your cheek. 

“That’s payback for last time,” Sungyeon whispered into your ear. 

You could feel a furious blush dangerously rising up your face. When you turned to face the culprit, you could only catch a glimpse of her running out of the kitchen. Your hand reached up to cover your warm cheek. That sneaky little…

You heard a forced cough breaking your reverie, and turned to see Yaebin sporting on a _very_ knowing look at you. 

“You have my blessings too, you know,” she proudly said.

You sure wished you didn’t. Curse you, hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter went a little overboard. Mostly because Kyungwon and Yaebin (yes, I have to spell her name this way now lol) are in here. Up until now, I haven't written the other members so this was a good way for me to get a hang of their characters. I'm still new to their personalities so forgive me if they seemed a little OOC to you. As usual, thanks to everyone who has read and left kudos! Comments are much appreciated too so don't be shy to leave your thoughts ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Today is a big day.

Not for you, exactly.

More for someone else. Someone very special to you.

You fiddled with a small yellow rectangular box adorned with a light blue ribbon decorated at its corner. You were currently skipping to one of the practice rooms; you were scheduled for a vocal practice session with Eunwoo and Sungyeon. Normally, this was routine and nothing to be that excited about, but it’s a special day today! You couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when you pass your gift to her.

“Hi!” you brightly announced your presence as you opened the door to the practice room. The sunshiny smile on your lips lowered in bewilderment when you discovered that nobody was occupying it. Even your normally punctual vocal teacher wasn’t in there, surprisingly. You wondered if you got the timing and date wrong.

“Yewon!”

You turned around to the sound of a very familiar voice, and was greeted by the sight of your fellow blonde 98-liner unnie. Eunwoo, dressed in a simple red and white striped one-piece dress, walked up to you in a hurry from the other end of the hallway. She was holding on to a clutch bag in one hand and what seemed to be a small box in the other.

“I just got word from our teacher that she couldn’t be able to supervise us for our lesson today,” Eunwoo said once she has caught up to you. “Apparently, she has to help Sungyeon out with our songs for the new album.”

“Oh…” you failed to hide your disappointment.

“Aigoo, don’t be sad,” you felt her patting your arm in a comforting way. “You look like an abandoned puppy. But then again, you always look like a puppy.”

You frowned and pouted. You _are_ not a puppy.

“You don’t have to be in such a hurry to give that to her,” she pointed to the precious and special box in your hands. “I haven’t even given my present too.” From what you could see, the small box in Eunwoo’s hand was pastel blue; small enough to fit a ring in it.

Your eyes widened. “Don’t tell me you’re planning to propose to her…”

Eunwoo almost tripped over herself. “What?! It’s just a friendship ring!” the older girl exclaimed, her expression in disbelief. “I had it custom-made for her.”

Damn, you thought as you pressed the present tighter to your chest. You kind of wished that your gift was ‘custom-made’ too.

“Yewon, she’ll love whatever you give her. It’s not like this is the first time you’ve ever given her something. Heck, you’re her BFF for life.”

Your lips curved into a smile; fighting the urge to giggle over the way your unnie tried to pronounce the acronym the best that she could. It comforted you to some extent. The both of you entered the room regardless. Practice was still practice even if it is technically cancelled for today. You went over to the desktop tucked in one corner of the room and sat on the chair, Eunwoo following in tow. You booted the computer up, taking up the moment to chat with your unnie.

“So, what are you in the mood to sing?” you curiously asked.

“Oh no no no.”

You looked back at Eunwoo in confusion. “What?”

“Yewon, you can’t just change the topic like that,” Eunwoo shook her head as she pulled up another chair to six next to her. “What did you get for Baesoong?”

“But unnie, it’s a secret!” you pouted again. Unfortunately, it didn’t work to your advantage.

“It’s not like I’m going to rush out of here and snitch on your present to her once you tell me.”

“I know, but it kinda defeats the element of surprise.”

“You’re surprising Sungyeon, not me.”

“You’re not going to let this go, aren’t you?

“Nope,” Eunwoo simply grinned.

You sighed and surrendered. “I bought for her a necklace.”

“Oooh,” the blonde cooed teasingly. “How fancy. Tell me more!”

Lightly chuckling at your unnie’s antics, you decided to just go ahead with it. “It’s nothing too expensive. I was just walking around the shopping district, pondering over what to get as a gift for her.” You stared warmingly at the yellow box in your hands – a sense of comfort brewed as you stroked it gently with a finger. “I must have been so lost in thought, I almost walked into a lamppost.” A laugh could be heard, but you continued on with ease. “I don’t know why, but this year I want to give her something extra special.”

“It’s because you two have gotten close.”

“Aren’t we all close?”

“Of course, but judging by the way both of you interacted over the years, I can safely say that you are like soulmates now.”

You could already feel the heat of a blush making its way up to your cheeks. “That’s a little…”

“Cheesy?”

“Over the top, but Sungyeon would definitely say it’s cheesy,” you giggled.

“You know her best. So, continue with how you got the necklace.”

You spent the rest of the time with Eunwoo doing just that, and maybe a little karaoke session in between.

 

\---

 

“For me?” Sungyeon pointed at herself.

“Of course, silly! Who else would it be for?”

“You really didn’t have to.”

You tilted your head at her. “But I wanted to.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” she said as she accepted the present from you. “Listen, I gotta rush for my Vlive later. I’ll open this up when we get back to the dorm.”

You incidentally bumped into her in the hallways after you were done with your ‘vocal’ session with Eunwoo. You almost wanted to hide your gift from her – well, you attempted to hide it quickly behind yourself but Sungyeon’s sharp wit got the better of you.

“Sure, I’ll see you later!” you said. You stepped to the right to let her by and walk off to the opposite direction of hers.

You didn’t expect to be blocked.

You stepped to your left.

Blocked.

And the other way again.

Blocked. With a cheeky smile added in.

Alright. You’ll play her game.

“Something you want to say to me?” you put on your best confrontational face, using that 0.1cm difference in both of your heights to your advantage.

This only made that cheeky smile grew ever so wider.

“No, but you’re cute when you get annoyed.”

This was the third time you’ve pouted today. Any more and you’ll probably break your own record.

“See? Cute.” Sungyeon gleefully pointed at you.

In a heartbeat, you reached out to your best friend and proceeded to do that one thing she hated the most – pinching her plump cheeks. With a non-fazed gaze into your eyes, Sungyeon just stood there accepting the attack on her poor cheeks. She wasn’t too bothered by it, to your surprise. Almost as if she was expecting you to do it. “You gotta do better than that, Yewon. Pinching my cheeks every time as payback and when you don’t know how to respond to me is gonna get old real quick. Don’t you have anything else?”

You stopped your attack, and dropped your hands back to your side. “Uh, I…”

“You’ll think of something better. I know you can. Well, gotta run!”

With that, she headed off to one of the rooms in the building, leaving you alone in a state of confusion.

 

\---

 

The Vlive was a lively, noisy mess of a stream. Also, since it was a birthday Vlive, that meant more crazy shenanigans to torture the said birthday girl. Sungyeon was _thrilled_. After wrapping things up and saying goodnight to the fans watching, everyone returned to the dorm a little after midnight. You decided to check in on Sungyeon in her room since Kyulkyung was currently on vacation in her homeland of China.

“Hey,” Sungyeon casually greeted you when you entered the shared bedroom. You noticed the bunch of gifts on her bed and discarded wrapping paper strung all over the floor. What caught your eye the most was your own present in Sungyeon’s hands.

“Sorry for disturbing you while you’re in the middle of something,” you smiled knowingly.at her.

“It’s fine, Yewonnie,” she reassured you while patting the empty space beside her on the single-sized bed. “I could use some company right now.”

You happily sat down next to her, observing the way she was unwrapping your gift.

“You’re making me nervous,” Sungyeon stated.

“Should I leave you alone then?”

“I can totally handle you breathing down my neck as I open this gift of yours.”

Preparing yourself for her reaction was nerve-wrecking. Sure, this was a small thing when compared to performing your debut song for the first time on air, but it still made your heart pound in anxiety.

“Wow.”

You darted your eyes between the now-opened box and your best friend. In it was a necklace with a glistening silver guitar as the pendent. Adorned on the body of the guitar was a musical note etched on it.

“It’s beautiful,” Sungyeon gazed at it in amazement as she took the jewelry out from the box. “Please tell me this wasn’t expensive.”

“I might have bargained with the seller over the price,” you sheepishly replied, to which Sungyeon sharply turned her head to face you. “Don’t worry, I didn’t break out all of my savings for this!”

“You’d better not, or else I would have marched off to where you bought this from and threatened them for a refund.”

“So dramatic,” you giggled at her antics. “Nayoung unnie’s motherly mindset must have rubbed off on you.”

“Everyone here in this crazy group has rubbed off on me in one way or another,” Sungyeon snarked. She placed the necklace back inside the box and admired it for a moment. “I’ll definitely wear it. Thank you for this, Yewonnie.”

“You’re welcome,” you gave her a bright sweet smile.

She placed your present on top of the others from your members.“Crazy group aside, it’s still nice to be appreciated for existing. Especially from the people you care about.

“I’m sure you had a great time,” you knowingly smiled at her. “I mean, who doesn’t like being smothered with kisses by their group members?”

Sungyeon groaned heavily, while covering up her embarrassed face. “Don’t remind me. I wanted to die right then and there.”

“You’re overreacting,” you said as you placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I want it to happen again.”

“You’re lying. I saw the way you sneakily smiled whenever Minkyung unnie and Yaebin unnie kissed you.”

“Don’t tell em’, Yewon,” she aimed a menacing glare at you.

“Only if you let me do something.”

“Which is?”

“Smother you with kisses.”

Sungyeon almost fell off the bed. “What!? Why!?” she gaped.

“Because it’s your birthday!” you said matter-of-factly. “You don’t want me to?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Then...why do you sound so against it?” A twinge of hurt coated your words. “You were okay with the others doing it to you.”

“It’s just really embarrassing, okay…”

“You’re not being recorded and it’s just us in this room.”

“How scandalous, Miss Yehana.”

You rolled your eyes. “So…Is that a yes?”

You saw her take in a deep breath and exhaled, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

“C’mere,” she surrendered, reaching out her right arm to you.

Your eyes lighted up at her answer, a jovial smile curving its way up onto your features as you scooted closer to your rather apprehensive friend. Encircling your arms around her, you stared in amusement over her behaviour. “Don’t be shy. It’s just me.”

“Easy for you to say,” she locked eyes with you, deadpanned.

You couldn’t help releasing a light giggle. Inching closer to her, you let your lips land gently on her right cheek. Not like the quick peppering of pecks you saw Yaebin and Minkyung did, nor the swift smooches that Siyeon is experienced with handing out. Yours was…

In the moment. Comfortable. Sweet like honey. And most of all – full of love. You lingered for a while after the kiss, trying to gauge whether your best friend was still alright with this. There were no signs of disgust in her eyes when you stared back at her, much to your relief. You couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but it somehow looked like she was filled with adoration and acceptance for you. Your heart raced at the thought.

“That’s it?” Sungyeon broke the silence. “That’s not a smothering of ki-”

Sungyeon didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence as you pulled her head down and helped yourself to kissing her forehead.

“Hey, no need to be rough!”

Then turned her head to kiss her other cheek.

“Yewon!”

You repeated the cycle – sometimes leaving one or two more kisses at a spot. Sungyeon (bless her soul) flailed around and kept making sounds of complaint every time a kiss landed on her. Trapped in your tight embrace, there was really nothing she could do to escape. When you finally stopped your onslaught, Sungyeon looked like she just went through a vigorous experience. You burst into laughter.

“Sure, laugh at a victim of kissing assault,” she snarkily commented as she rested her head on top of your shoulder. “You’re horrible. Why am I still friends with you?”

You took a few seconds to calm yourself and gather back your composure. You pushed Sungyeon slightly off of you, getting her to face you again. “Happy birthday, Baesoongie.” With that, you placed a final loving peck on her nose. Sungyeon was basically as red as a tomato.

“Good thing there’s no one here or else they’ll never let it go,” she muttered. “I-I’m not saying that I didn’t appreciate what you just did.”

As always, you couldn’t help the amused smile on your features at her adorable embarrassment. But something at the back of your mind wondered what would have happened if you kissed her on the lips instead.

Maybe not anytime soon, but one day when you’re ready.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So... I hope y'all enjoyed that long chapter. Nothing much to say other than thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watch the 99line Vlive, then WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO IT NOW BEFORE YOU READ THIS.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Just because.”

“You always give me that answer every time I bring this up.” Your eyes were starting to twitch with every passing second during this phone call, partly glad that the person on the other end was not here to see it. She would have a field day teasing you.

“I’m busy making the next comeback song that will either make us or break us as a group.”

“You’re being difficult again!” you whined into your phone. “Just give in, Bae Sungyeon.”

“ _Krrrzz!_ What? Can’t hear you! _Krrrzz!_ The line! _Krrrzz!_ Breaking off! _Krrrzz!_ Gotta go!”

The call ended with a sudden click.

Someday, you will personally deck her in the face. 

You immediately went to your chatroom app and tapped on your best friend’s name.

 

 **Yewonie** : I hate you… >:(

 

 **Baesoongie** : I love you too

 **Baesoongie** : Dont be mad

 **Baesoongie** : I promise I’ll do the vlive with you soon

 

 **Yewonie** : I hope you stay true to that… This has been long overdue, you know

 

 **Baesoongie** : I always keep our promises, don’t I?

 

 **Yewonie** : You do

 **Yewonie** : Sometimes >.>

 

 **Baesoongie** : !???!

 

You smiled amusingly at her response, watching the flurry of defensive messages coming in about all the promises she has fulfilled and what not. When the chat lulled after the heated debate, you made sure to once again remind Sungyeon of the thing she had been trying to avoid for months.

 

 **Yewonie** : I’ll be looking forward to it~

 

 **Baesoongie** : You know I’m definitely gonna do the ‘Sound Out’, right? Hehe

 

Your face fell into an annoyed pout once again. She never fails to grind your gears every single day.

 

* * *

  

“Yah, what are you wearing?!”

“Me? What are _you_ wearing!?”

“You stole my outfit!”

“Oh my god, seriously…”

Entering the meeting room was only met with surprise and groaning. You couldn’t believe it. Both of you managed to _twin_ on the day of your scheduled Vlive broadcast. You pulled your denim jacket tighter around yourself. “Well, someone has to change, right?”

“Obviously,” Sungyeon deadpanned at her seat. “Take it off, Yewon.”

“No, it’s cold in here!” You retaliated, adding a good stomp for effect.

The argument ended in a stalemate. No one changed their outfit nor removed their jackets.  You took a seat next to Sungyeon, glaring daggers at her the whole time.

“If looks could kill, then that is a really weak attempt at it, Yewonie,” Sungyeon smirked. 

“Shut up, you.” You couldn’t help the proud, smug look on your face when your best friend widened her eyes, visibly taken aback by your sudden bluntness. “Am I too scary for you right now?”

She turned her head to the side, shaking it a bit before returning to face you with a mildly impressed expression. “Oh, trust me, you’re making my entire being shake with fear.”

Your manager came into the room, not at all surprised by the exchange currently going on. When she successfully sets up the phone for the broadcast on the table and signalled for the both of you to get ready, you gave a knowing smile to Sungyeon. One which was equally returned as well.

3, 2, 1…

Both of you greeted your fans, excited to make this livestream an enjoyable and memorable one.

 

* * *

  

“We should do another one soon.”

“Oh?” Sungyeon quirked an eyebrow, giving you a curious look as she walked alongside you back to the practice room. “You want me to say ‘Sound Out’ again?”

You frowned and groaned loudly, much to Sungyeon’s delight. “How have I been putting up with you for the past five years?”

“You know you love me,” Sungyeon gave a teasing grin and playfully bumped your shoulder. 

You couldn’t deny the statement though. 

You do love her with all your heart, even if she is a pain in the butt sometimes. Which makes you wonder if all the little touches, the hugs, the confessions of love and that _kiss_ meant anything to her. To say that you weren’t expecting that show of affection from Sungyeon was a huge understatement. Maybe it was all just for show. A little gift for their fans who took the time to watch their stream. Sungyeon was just swept up by the atmosphere to make the broadcast more entertaining. A forlorn smile curved its way up your lips as you stared emptily ahead. You didn’t want to get your hopes up. 

A small tug on your wrist brought you back to reality. You turned your head and was face-to-face with a concerned Sungyeon. Oh no, you were being too obvious with your emotions again.

“Hey,” she softly said, “if it bothers you that much, then I won’t snatch your moment to say the greeting next time. I’m sorry.” 

You stared back at her, the worry in your best friend’s eyes evidently clear. You noticed the tighter grip on your wrist. The anticipation for you to say something.

And at that moment, you felt guilty for doubting her.

Everything that happened during the stream was not for show. 

Sungyeon cares about you.

Sungyeon loves you.

 _You._  

Your lips started to curve upwards, a surge of happiness flowing through your veins. Your eyes lightened up. You straighten your back. Everything felt right.

“Really?” you prodded her as your eyes turned into shining crescents. “You’ll let me do it next time? For real?” 

Sungyeon seemed to notice your change in demeanor and relaxed her grip with a relieved smile. “Yes, really.”

You inched closer to her. “You know that means that you have acknowledged me as the official leader of the maknae line, right?” you asked with a teasing hint in your voice.

She turned her head with a scoff. “Yeah, whatever.” 

You chuckled. It was good enough of an answer from this tsundere. It might have been the adrenaline from the whole stream earlier or something else, but you felt strangely bold after this turn of events. Bringing your lips to Sungyeon’s unguarded ear, you whispered, ”I wasn’t lying when I said that you’re beautiful and sweet.” Before Sungyeon could even respond, you quickly kissed her on the same spot near the top of her cheek from before.

You pulled away with a smirk and hastily rushed over to the practice room, leaving a dumbstruck Sungyeon in the dust. 

You couldn’t wait for the next Vlive to happen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99line Vlive is the best Vlive, and your argument is invalid. I initially wrote this to be fluffy but it kinda steered into angst territory nearing the end lol. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. As of now, Ways To Take Care of Your Bae has no 'ending' because it's more of a way for me to write a lot of different scenarios for our two favorite 99-liners. If there's anything you would like to see being played out between them, do let me know!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments makes me happy! ^^ Till next time!


End file.
